


New Year's Kiss

by Frog_that_writes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, THEYRE SO CUTE, lets go lesbians lets go!, me following lena and webby around:, we stan these lesbains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Webby learns about another tradition, with a very pleasant outcome





	New Year's Kiss

Webby was so excited it almost felt like she could float. She had spent the entire day hanging streamers from the ceiling and making sure every available surface was covered with noise makers and glow-y rings. This was her first time actually celebrating New Years Eve and she wanted to make sure it was perfect.

And she wasn't going to let a little thing like having no idea how to celebrate this holiday stop her. 

She had seen stuff about it on TV of course, enough to know what kind of decorations were customary, but that was about the extent of her knowledge. Scrooge had held New Years “celebrations” (he was insistent they weren't parties, more minglers than anything else but Webby didn't like calling them that) in the past, but they were such a dreary experience she was sure she didn't want to model her party after them. 

So, the streamers were up, the house makers were ready to make noise, the apple cider was in the champagne glasses, there was enough food to feed the entirety of Scrooge's company (which was basically who was there) and everything was ready. This year, it was going to be a real party. 

“Wow…” Huey trailed off appreciably when he and his brothers finally interned the room after she set up. “Nice job on the decorations.” 

“Yeah, and on the food,” Louie added, shoving a handful of potato chips into his beak.” 

“Thanks! I hope Uncle Scrooge is happy with it,” She said nervously.

“I'm sure he'll love it,” Dewey said, waving a hand and joining Louie at the snack table.” 

“So, when's Lena getting here?” Huey asked, poking Webby's shoulder. 

“Um, the same time as the other guests? Why are you smiling like that?” 

“Come on, aren't you excited for that midnight kiss?” Dewey made kissey lips while Huey nudged her again. 

“Is that an actual thing or are you just messing with me?” Webby asked. 

“No, no its definitely a real thing,” Louie said with his mouth full of chips. “People kiss each other at midnight when the ball drops.” 

“That's… weird.” 

“Have you really never heard of that before?” Dewey asked.

“No! I guess it's just another one of those things you don't hear about from tv,” She frowned. 

“Don't worry,” Huey reassured her. “You know now, besides Lena probably isn't into that sort of thing either. She's not a big of traditions right?”

“Yeah…” 

 

Lena, it seemed, did want to partake in this particular tradition. It was 11:45 and she had dragged Webby to the  empty kitchen just off the main room where everyone was celebrating with a smirk that was particularly un-Lena like. 

Webby had underestimated the power of New Years Eve. Or maybe Lena had just managed to sneak some real champagne instead of the apple cider. Either way, she was confident and Webby was nervous, and this was going to be their first kiss. 

“Webby,” Lena asked, finally noticing the expression on Webby's face. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” She chuckled. 

“We don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Lena said with a frown. 

“No I want! Just first kiss nerves,” She explained.

“Well in that case…” Lena smiled and checked her watch. “Five minutes left.”

It was a long 5 minutes, and Webby let out a sigh of relief when she heard someone start the 10 second countdown. 

“...4...3...2...1! Happy New Years!” 

The rest of the cheers and resulting noise from the noisemakers was muffled as Lena pulled her forward slightly and pressed their beaks together. It was a short kiss, but Webby still smiled dopely when they pulled apart. 

“That was nice,” She said.

“Yeah,” Lena laughed. “It was.” 

“Get a room!” Louie groaned, and he walked to the fridge and cracked open a Pep. “We're out of Pep in there, by the way.” 

And the moment was gone, the noise had vanished and the fireworks had stopped, but Webby and Lena still smiled at each other. No matter what new adventures this year had in store for them, they were going to face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an experience I had.  
> I realized halfway through this would work better with GlimmaDora, but it was too late to rewrite it so appreciate this ig   
> I kinda like the ending though!   
> As always, leave comments, corrections (I didn't get a chance to proofread yikes) or a kudo if you enjoyed!!


End file.
